


light source

by toomoon (jjjat3am)



Series: Librarian!AU [2]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, M/M, Youngjo's pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am/pseuds/toomoon
Summary: Geonhak was used to sharing living space - after all, he'd always lived with roommates before. But Youngjo's roommates were a little bit different to any he'd had before. Not in the least because they were much hairier than anyone he'd ever been with, even if Seoho did have hair in some frankly unexpected places.





	light source

**Author's Note:**

> If it were anyone else, Geonhak would admit that moving in together after five months of dating probably wasn't the best idea. But he and Youngjo did exactly that, Geonhak's stuff migrating into his apartment day by day until the other man had shyly pressed a key into his hand and they'd made the arrangement official with their landlord.

 

Geonhak would never admit it to them, but he was relieved to get out of Seoho and Keonhee's way, stumbling about as they were about their new relationship. He and Youngjo just worked well together, in all ways.

 

Youngjo'd wake him up in the morning with his earlier alarm and Geonhak made him breakfast while Youngjo got dressed for work. He wasn't the greatest cook but Youngjo was appreciative. They kissed, in the small hallway of their apartment, before Youngjo was set to walk out the door. Sometimes a simple peck, but more often that something passionate, that got Youngjo walking flushed and disheveled through the door.

 

Geonhak would brew himself another cup of coffee and go to work, teaching classes until the late afternoon, coming home to dinners that were mostly unburnt and Youngjo's soft delighted smile. They spent their evening together, Youngjo making his way through scores of books that he lugged home every night and Geonhak laying on his lap, listening to the liting sound of his voice as he read to him. 

 

And if Geonhak was particularly lucky? Well, Youngjo could be tempted away from his books easily enough if one knew the right incentive.

 

It was a good life, more than he'd ever thought he'd deserve. He never saw Youngjo coming. He never expected to fall for him so quickly. He never expected to feel like he'd known him for decades.

 

And he certainly never expected his roommates.

 

Geonhak was used to sharing living space - after all, he'd always lived with roommates before. But Youngjo's roommates were a little bit different to any he'd had before. Not in the least because they were much hairier than anyone he'd ever been with, even if Seoho did have hair in some frankly unexpected places.

 

Youngjo owned a small dog and two cats. As someone who'd never had pets growing up, that took some adjusting for Geonhak.

 

Sunny was won over easily enough, especially once Geonhak took over his morning walk. It took the cats a month, in which they managed to shred his work bag, but they got used to him too. Or rather, they seemed happy enough with him when it was time to beg for food, and content to ignore him most of the time. He still got the stink eye when he took their side of the couch to cuddle with Youngjo, but now they just waited until he fell asleep to curl up on his legs.

 

So in hindsight, it wasn’t that hard of an adjustment to the pets. It was tougher to get used to the person that his calm, level-headed boyfriend became around them.

 

*

 

_ “Meow.” _

 

“Meoow.”

 

_ “Meow, meow.” _

 

“Meow, meow, meoow.”

 

Geonhak froze in the small hallway leading from the bathroom, listening to the loud exchange of meowing. It wasn’t as if the cats never meowed and he could recognize the distinct low meow of the big ginger tabby well enough. The answering voice was the one throwing him off. It sounded almost like -

 

Geonhak crept down the hallway, carefully sticking his head out to look around the corner. And there he was - his even-tempered and put together librarian boyfriend was lying on the floor on his side, flailing his hands and meowing at his cat, who seemed suitably unimpressed by the spectacle.

 

“Nyan!” Youngjo went, rolling closer to the ginger cat. It put a staying paw on his forehead, regarding him suspiciously with its smushed face. There weren’t any claws on display, but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t make an appearance.

 

“Oh my god,” Geonhak whispered. Youngjo immediately whipped around, visibly panicked. The sudden motion alerted Sunny, who began jumping around Youngjo’s body and barking.

 

“You didn’t see that,” Youngjo stated, wide-eyed. Geonhak looked from him, to Sunny, to the unimpressed ginger cat that had lost interest in the proceedings and started grooming itself.

 

“Yes, I did,” Geonhak said.

 

“No, you didn’t,” Youngjo said, sitting up, desperation in his voice. 

 

“You were meowing at your cat, hyung,” Geonhak said, smirking. “I heard you.”

 

Youngjo laughed nervously. “It must have been a dream you were having,” he said. “You always have such funny dreams.”

 

Geonhak’s smug smile widened. He held up his phone and pressed a button. A static-y clip of Youngjo’s loud meowing started playing. The horror on Youngjo’s face grew.

 

“I’m sure the Dong twins would love to hear this,” Geonhak said, casually.

 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Youngjo whispered. They engaged in a brief staring contest.

 

Youngjo lunged and Geonhak bolted down the hallway, Sunny hot on both their heels.

 

*

 

The Dong twins never heard the recording, because it turned out that Youngjo could be very persuasive if he put his mind to it. Geonhak kept the clip though. He listened to it sometimes, when he was away at a dance performance, missing the other man something fierce. 

 

It took another six months until Youngjo caught him doing the same thing.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://www.w3schools.com/html/html_links.asp)


End file.
